


some say a fleet of ships is the loveliest vision in this dark world (but I say it’s what you love)

by vermontghost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Present, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Eventual Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fantasy AU, Head Servant (Yasmin Khan), Princess Theta (Thirteenth Doctor), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermontghost/pseuds/vermontghost
Summary: In some castle in a faraway land, head servant Yasmin Khan falls in love with Theta, the princess.Composed mostly of small scenes, as they progressively grow older. The last one takes place when they're twenty and twenty-one. In the first scene, they're toddlers.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	some say a fleet of ships is the loveliest vision in this dark world (but I say it’s what you love)

___

The princess lay on the bed, sinking into the billowing duvet, golden hair strewn across the pillow.   
"Do you believe in ghosts?"   
The girl next to her wore trousers and her father's white shirt, soft brown skin against the blue of the covers.   
"Maybe," she whispered, giggling. she imagined a world filled with ghosts, a world with cold air and dark smiles, a world with shadowy figures lurking in the darkness of the castle alleyways.   
"But really?" The princess had that air of curiosity in her voice that was seldom uttered in the castle's walls.   
she looked over at the girl beside her. "What's your name? Mine's Theta."   
"Yasmin. But no one calls me Yasmin except for my Momma when she finds I stole the last cookie." she smiled at the girl. She had a name. Theta. "So I'm Yaz."   
Theta smiled at her.   
"Hiya, Yaz."

___

They walked together through the mud, limbs longer and chests cuffed with corsets, taking their shoes and socks off to dangle their feet in the cold of the river.   
"What do you think about your mother?"   
Theta pushed her hair back behind her ear, and for a moment Yaz felt a kind, deep longing to tangle her fingers in golden hair.   
She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine but faltering when a voice shook her back into reality -   
"Yaz?"   
"Oh, sorry. Continue." 

___

There was a boy in the servant's quarters. Yaz doesn't know his name, and perhaps she never will.   
She's speaking to another servant about threading her fingers through the princess's hair, and she interrupts her for a moment.   
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"   
Yaz flushed crimson at the thought of a mouth pressed against her own. "No."   
The servant beckoned the boy over, and smiled at Yaz for a moment. "He's a good kisser. You should try it."   
The servant raised her eyebrows.  
She nodded, and the boy grasped her face in his hands, before closing his eyes and tilting his head.  
Warm lips pressed against hers, and her heart fluttered and died again. she closed her eyes, but that was a mistake -   
she could only imagine lips that were not the boy's, lips that were unnatainable and foreign and looked ever so soft.   
She tasted wine and dirt on his lips, and pulled away, breathing heavily. she was back in the room, looking at the smiling faces of the servant and the boy.   
Turning around, she wrote down the list of servants' duties. 

What she didn't know was Theta watching through the window, gaze faltering.  
\---

She wandered into tallest palace bedroom, closing the door softly before turning around at the sight which made her breath catch in her throat.  
Theta stood there, a soft linen gown folded back against her waist, covering everything below it. she wore a corset, strings loose and dangling down her back.   
"Yaz, could you help me with the corset?"   
She nodded, swallowing, and wandered up to her. Theta grasped the strings and handed them to her, and for a moment their fingers brushed.   
Yaz took the strings and pulled them gently, tying a knot at the top, eliciting a small grunt.   
She pulled up the straps of the linen dress, and collapsed onto the bed. 

  
"Yaz, something terrible is going to happen," she whispered.   
"What?"  
Theta sighed, turning over and propping her head up. "My mother started the choosing."   
The dreaded choosing. The choosing of a bride or a husband by the princess herself - the time when hundreds of royals came to the castle to pretend to fall in love with a prince or princess just for the money or title. 

It had hit her a month ago - she was in love. She wanted to kiss strings of sentences from her lips, she wanted too many things and there was not enough time to breathe.   
"Who-who are you thinking of?" curse her stuttering.   
"None of them," she said, closing her eyes.  
Yaz climbed on the bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling.  
"May I ask you something?"  
She nodded.  
"What does it mean when you cannot breathe?"  
"It can mean many things." It could mean a royal from another kingdom.  
"But what does it mean when you want to memorize someone's smile? When you want to hold them? When you want to listen to them until the sun falls?"  
"It can mean that you love someone."  
"See-"  
Yaz leaped out of the bed, walked over to the door, a tear sliding down her face. She couldn't do this. Perhaps she could, but she was afraid of the name that would slip from Theta's lips.   
A hand grasped her arm, and as she turned around she was met by a pair of lips pressed softly, fearfully, delicately, against her own.   
She broke away, taking a moment to realize what happened.   
"Yaz, I-"   
She kissed her, and wrapped her hands around the small of Theta's back. She tasted like rosemary and dreams, sweet fruit - she tasted like Theta.  
When she managed to drift away, she tucked a lock of golden hair behind porcelain-covered skin.   
"Do that again," Theta whispered. "Please."


End file.
